Love life at Overwatch University!
by Jaegeristic
Summary: Lena Oxton, 19 years old and Computer Science student, falls in love with the french art student named Amélie Lacroix. Will her undying love ever be reciprocated? Let's find out! (Rated M for lewd jokes and strong language.)
1. Sorry for bumping into you

7:42 AM. This is the number I read on my clock alarm. My name is Lena Oxton, I'm 19 years old and a college student at Overwatch University and I am currently studying Computer Science. Why,you may ask? Well, my father was an engineer and I've always been passionate about what he made me learn on technologies. I need to get up, I'm gonna be late. I was dressed in an Avengers shirt and cat patterned-shorts. That's an outfit I call my pyjamas. My dorm room was pretty messy, even though I was the only one living there. Textbooks and clothes scattered across the floor, I reached for a pair of jeans and a basic white shirt that somehow looked clean. After getting dressed, I laced my black Converse shoes, put my glasses on, as well as a red jacket and my bag with all my school stuff. I closed my door, locked it, and placed the key in my pocket. I began walking all the way through the dormitory's hallway looking at my feet, until I bumped into a tall, slim figure.

"Oh, I'm sorry love!" I immediately said.

-"Pardon!" Answered a french voice.

When I looked up to see who I bumped into, I was startled by the beauty who stood before me. Amélie Lacroix, 22, French and Fine Arts student. Also my crush. Tall, piercing almond gold eyes, pretty face, fleeky eyebrows and long purple dyed hair. She smiled at me before walking by my dumbfounded small figure and towards her room, which was across from mine. I felt blood and sweat creep up my face because it's not everyday that you bump into your crush and that they smile back at you. My heart was beating really fast now, and I was standing in the middle of the way like an idiot, but I needed to get to the main campus, salute my friends and go to my classes. That's what I did afterwards. I opened the exit door then closed it with a kick of my feet, then ran all the way to the main campus. There were my friends, sitting on a bench near a big sole tree.

"Hey Hana, hey Froggy Boy!"

Froggy Boy was the nickname I gave my other friend Lúcio. Oh yeah that's right, I forgot to introduce my two friends! Hana Song, 19, Korean, also a student in Computer Science. She's really funny and such a supportive friend! Also a big nerd gamer, she's collectionning anime and video game figures in her room and owns a 3DS console that you can't get off her hands. She would literally rip your throat off if you tried to.

Lúcio, 21, Brazilian, Music student. He's lovely, and is really good at making music. He's invited to lots of parties, just to be the DJ. Great soccer player. He's also actually working at Wendy's. Flippin' burgers all day to pay his apartment's monthly rent.  
"Hey Lena!" They both said in unison.  
-"What's up you guys?"  
-"Well, we both bave Computer Science class now and Lucío's got history." Hana answered.  
-"Yeah, and guess who my teacher is... Handsoap." Said Lucío in desperation.  
"Oh my gosh love, I feel so sorry for you!" One wrong answer and Handsoap, whose real name is Mr. Hanzo Shimada, will drop 5 assignements and 6 essays due for the next week on your desk.

The bell rang and we all stood from the bench, and made our way towards our classes. We waved goodbye to the frog-loving boy, and then opened the classroom door. I sat to the very back of the room and gamer girl did the same, sitting next to me. We were chatting about memes and YouTubers when Mr. Winston entered the place. Funny fact: he's a gorilla. He cleared his throat, and began the lesson. I was pretending to listen but I was still thinking about what happened this morning at the dorms. I opened a notebook and put it on my desk, and doodled a little Amélie with a heart above her head. I just couldn't get rid of these thoughts, so I needed to draw them, y'know? I was so bored that I just drew whatever was coming to mind. Now the recently blank page was filled with drawings of Pepe frogs, pixel hearts and the little doodle of my crush. I glanced to my left to see Hana looking at her phone.

"Pssst..." I whispered.

She turned her head to me then winked.

"What are you doing on your phone?" I asked with a cheeky grin.

"Watchin' porn." The Korean girl joked.

-"Haha, sure. Nah seriously, what're ya doin'?"

Mr. Winston turned his head towards us and told us to keep it down. He then reajusted his glasses with two of his fingers and went on. Since he busted us talking, I had no other choice but to write my question on a piece of paper. I ripped off a piece of paper from my doodle page and wrote on the back of it.

"So, what's got you distracted?" I checked if the teacher wouldn't see me, and he was writing on the board. I tossed the little paper ball at Hana's desk. She opened it, read it and took a ballpen from her pencil case. She tossed the paper back at me.

I unwrapped it to read: "i kno u have a crush on amelie the french girl. im on her insta."

My jaw dropped and my eyes jumped out of their holes.

After what seemed like eternity, the bell finally rang. I got up from my desk, and we walked towards math class. I shared lots of classes with Hana. Math was my favourite class because well, Amélie was in the seat just across from mine. I sat on the wooden chair and once again pulled out all my notes and stuff from my bag. When the tall purple-haired girl came into view, I heard the gremlin nerd behind me whistle. I giggled at that but it also made me nervous. I still needed to apologize for being an idiot this morning. I stood up and made my way towards Amélie who was busy unpacking her stuff.

"H-hey. Amé...lie right?" Stop stuttering you dumbass.

-"Hello. Yes that's me. Lena if I'm not wrong?"

-"Uh yeah! I just wanted to... Say s-sorry for this morning." Wow great job at not stuttering you idiot.

-"What are you even sorry for? We just bumped into each other that's all."

-"Yeah but I kinda stood in the middle of the hallway like an idiot.."

-"I didn't mind honestly, your face was quite cute at that moment, chérie"." The taller girl finally answered, a smirk on her lips.

Did she just call me cute? Oh my gosh, I'm becoming a steaming tomato! And she's smirking at me. I must be dreaming! I'm red to the tip of my ears but I decide to try and ignore that comment and smirk she made and sit down on the chair at my desk.

Mr. Morrison, the math teacher barged into the class, realizing he was kinda late. It's not like any of the students here would mind anyway. After apologizing, he finally began the lesson. There was the spanish class behind which was pretty "lit" because you could hear Mr. Reyes cursing at his students in his native language and then proceeded to play a song. "Para crecer, debemos comer!" was echoing through the classroom walls and our math teacher was getting pissed. smacked the door down and yelled at the spanish "Lo siento pero puedes cerrar tu fucking boca Reyes?" He said in a bad spanish. The students from the other other class were laughing so loudly. This is not the first time the two teachers were arguing but we can all see the sexual tension between them. Well yeah, I didn't mention it but the teachers were both married since last year but yet we don't even know how they got together since all they do is argue all the goddamn time. Also, once, our friend Jamison Fawkes told the squad he caught the two making out in a restroom

"Sí, pero voy a hacerte gritar muy alto esta noche." Mr. Reyes replied, cocking an eyebrow. Sir Morrison blushed and turned away from his husband, closing the door. When he finally regained his composure, he gave us some exercises to do. I resolved a few equations before falling into boredom. I looked at who I considered the prettiest woman in the actual world for a few minutes, contemplating her beauty and every contour of her face. If jaws could kill then I'm pretty sure she would have murdered me. Unfortunately, I stared a little too long and didn't realize she was looking back at raised her left hand and spread her index and middle finger in a "V" sign then stuck her tongue in between. Suddenly, the world around me became a blur and my head was spinning, the classroom turned black but the last thing I saw before passing out was how Amélie's eyes widened and Hana running to catch my body falling from my chair.

Translation:

"Pardon!" = Sorry (when you bump into someone)

"Chérie" = Sweetie

"Lo siento pero puedes cerrar tu fucking mouth, Reyes?" = Excuse me but can you shut your fucking mouth, Reyes?

"Si, pero voy a hacerte gritar muy alto esta noche." = Yes, but I'm gonna make you scream harder tonight.


	2. Lena awakens

Two hours after my black-out, I cracked open one of my eyes and bright light came in sight. My head hurts, everything was still blurry and three figures were looming over me. I didn't realize who they were before blinking my eyes several times. There was gamer-girl, Lucío and... two golden orbs staring through my soul. Amélie! I sat up in a quick motion before Doc Angela Ziegler rushed over to check if I was alright. Frog-boy had tears in his eyes and Hana just ran to me and hugged my small frame, still recovering from my passing out.

"Um, I guess I will go." Spoke a cold voice.

The tall girl went out of the room, and I was left with my best friends and Dr. Ziegler.

"Lena, you idiot!" Hana was still panicked. "I thought you were going to die!"

Lúcio was still in tears, and couldn't speak a word. All this drama because of a V sign! The nurse gave me some anti-pain meds and told me to rest until their effect stopped. I told my two friends I would explain what happened later, when I would feel better. Doc Ziegler returned to her office and told me to knock and signal my departing when I was ready. I laid back into my bed, and stared at the ceiling. Amélie must be feeling guilty because of me. But I couldn't help it, I did not expect her to do that! I will definitely tell her about my feelings later.

One hour has passed, and I'm back on my feet. I stand up to walk over to Dr. Angela's office. Knock knock. No answer. I knock harder, three times. She finally answers the door, face red and sweaty, and behind her is her wife Mrs. Amari, vice-principal and daughter of principal Ana Amari. They were probably making out and that's why it took her some time to open the door.

"Well Miss, I'm leaving!"

-"Okay Lena, take care of yourself! Make sure not to faint in class in the future."

Thank god she doesn't know the reason why I passed out.

I walk towards the exit door, positionning myself against a wall and took my phone out of my pocket.

1:31PM [You]: just got out the nursery!

1:31PM [Hana]: ayo ya feelin' better? owo

1:32PM [You]: ye fam, lena is back in the game! i'm gonna explain why i passed out when i meet y'all

1:32PM [Hana]: our classes are finished for the day. wanna meet up somewhere?

1:32PM [You]: sure! is there a cheeky nando's sumwhere?

1:33PM [Hana]: no dumbass we're in the US remember? we can meet up at the Deez Nuts coffee tho. it's right by the campus

1:33PM [You]: the name omg i'm laughiiiiing! okay deez nuts it is luv! tell me when and i'll be omw

1:34PM [Hana]: join lucio and me in 5 mins

1:34PM [You]: aight omw rn

I stuffed my phone right back into my pocket and walked in the hallway, through the big crowd of students, then opened the back door and took a step outside. I saw Amélie talking with some guy, a jock. Please tell me she's not straight… But she looked pretty pissed and bored. That's when I saw he tried to touch her, but she was absolutely repelled by him. He didn't get the hint and still tried to get touchy. I texted Hana and Lucio, telling them I'd be late. I ran towards the pervert and pushed him off.

"Stop touching her ya cheeky cunt! Can't ya see she's clearly uncomfortable?" I was angry at him, not only because he's a pervert but also because he can't take a hint!

-"Stay out of our business bitch! Who do you think you are?" The offender yelled, furious. He hit me in the face and I almost lost my balance. Blood was leaking from the fresh wound he caused me. I spat it at him.

-"I'm Lena fucking Oxton, and if you don't take a step back right fucking now I'm gonna shove ten crumpets up your ass!" Crumpets because I'm britsh as hell. The guy was so afraid of getting cakes up his precious rectum that he ran away at Sonic speed. Amélie was shocked and visibly sweating.

"Lena, I'm so sorry. This is the second time of the day I'm causing you trouble." Tears began forming in her eyes.

-"Luv, it's all alright! Don't worry about this morning, it was just unexpected to have your cru- um, have you do that to me but I'm not mad at you or anything! Also nobody was around to stop this guy from harrassing you so it's normal if I decided to intervene. You don't owe me anything."

The tall girl wiped her tears, and smiled.

"I'm glad you're not mad at me, Lena. Well, if anything you deserve a slight patch up, your lip is still bleeding. I can't believe he hit you!"

-"This dude used to call himself a 'Nice Guy' yet he did hit me, yeah?" Amélie noticed I was wincing each time I opened my mouth so she wasted no time and took me to her dorm room.

Five minutes of walking and we made it to the front of her door.

"Wait up luv, I gotta text Hana."

1:52PM [Hana]: lena where tf are ya?

1:52PM [You]: got into a fight. we should meet up tomorrow instead. or go without me. ill tell u all that later

1:52PM [Hana]: you got me highkey worried but ok... please tell me you're safe

1:53PM [You]: yeee fam i'm at amelie's

The French girl unlocked the entry door and held it for me. The inside was just as I expected from her. Neat and clean, no dust in sight. Everything in order, her artbooks classed by alphabet and her bed was actually made, unlike mine. All of her furniture was black and white, which was not surprising because of the clothes she wears which are only these two colors.

Amélie got her first aid kit out of a drawer, and took a patch out. She first cleaned the wound while being careful not to hurt me too much and placed the patch on the cut.

"Thank you again for defending me."

-"No big deal, luv!"

She sighed, guilt clear on her face.

"You told me I didn't owe you anything, but I still wanna do something for you."

-"What 'stat? You really don't have to!"

The purple haired girl took a breath.

"You wanna go out tonight? I know a nice place where we could eat."

I let out a nervous laugh.

"Wow, wait, are you asking me out on a date?!"

-"I might be, chérie." She winked, and I blushed. This girl is also full of surprises.

Oh boy, what have I gotten myself into?


	3. Dinner date

8:10 PM. Night had fallen upon the town, the dark sky fully clouded, with only the soft light of the moon making its way through. Amélie had brought me to a local restaurant, called Torbjörn's Dinner, the chief's name. He ressembled a garden midget, and was quite grumpy but he still had a good personality and made great food, that was all that mattered. We were sat at the very back of the restaurant, a table for two people. The menu proposed different dishes from different countries so I got a fish n' chips and my 'date' got herself a Wagyu beef. As we were waiting for our meals, I was trying to start a conversation but y'know how much of an awkward mess I am… Amélie did it for me.

"So, what are you studying?"

-"Oh! Uh, I'm studying Computer Science. What about you?" She wants to know more about me! I already knew she was an art student but there's surely more than that about her.

"I'm an art student." She says, smiling. "Graphic design is my passion." I chuckled. "Oh my god, I can't believe you just placed a meme in your sentence. Amé, love, I think we are going to get along very well..."

-"Of course we are." After pronouncing these words, the purple haired goddess winked at me. We chatted for a good time, about everything: our lives, our family, our anxieties… And I told her about an old trauma of mine, which caused me to have severe PTSD.

 _Year 2011, David Ingalls Academy. At that time, I was fourteen years old. I was the calmest student ever. Never really talked, always reading a book when all the kids were playing. You could have compared me to Kate Marsh from Life is Strange. I had very few friends back then, who never really cared about me. Some guy and his clique would frequently walk by me, give me nasty glares, laugh behind my back, call me a 'dyke' and various insults at all times of the day. And sometimes, when I let my guard down, they would slap me in the back of my neck. This led me to lock myself in a restroom stall and cry for several minutes, hands shaking and out of breath. Some girl in my class would also often tell me about rumors the bullies would launch. I never understood why she did that. She knew about the ones who made up bullshit yet she didn't stop them or tell on them? That girl was a bitch after all, so why even bother. All she wanted to do was to hurt me like they did._

 _One day, one of the boys, the most despicable of them, had fucked up. At 4:30PM, the bell rang, I packed up my stuff, went out and he was there, with two of his friends, waiting for me. He started making fun of me because I had "too many freckles" on my face, then proceeded to call me ugly, laughing with his friends. I snapped and gave him the biggest bitchslap which could've made it into the Buzzfeed Top 10 Of The Most Painful Slaps You've Ever Seen Of Your Life. I beat him down, blood gushing out from his upper lip, teeth and jaw breaking, red marks and bruises all over his face. I let my entire rage out, no one had recognized me. My face was crimson red, an enraged expression painted on it. I had become some kind of beast, beating its prey until good to consume._

 _When I regained my senses, the two boys who stood before the beaten up one were staring at me, their look full of fear. They ran, tail between their legs, and didn't look back. I was relieved, but at the same time, startled by what I had done. I promised myself not to hurt anyone but the damage was already done. The kid's face was barely recognizable._

I didn't actually tell all that to the girl sitting in front of me, I told her a shorter version; which resumes to some bullies were picking on me so I beat the shit out of one of them.

"I did the same thing to some annoying brats, but never felt any regrets afterwards. My parents would scold me but I didn't care, they always learned their lesson. I'm sorry you had to experience that. Do you still get nightmares from the bullies?" She said, a concerned look on her face.

-"Yeah, but not as often as I used to back then. Now it's just once every four months." I replied. "I still get pretty anxious when I hear a group of people laughing... I'll always think it's about me. But since I finally have real friends to reassure me then I'm not that afraid anymore." Amélie softened her glance and put her cold hand on top of mine, grasping it tightly.

"Listen, chérie, if one of those nights you get a panic attack or nightmares, come see me in my room. Don't hesitate." I smiled, a honest smile this time.

"Thank you so much, love. I won't forget that!" I said. Our plates arrived, and I dug into my food, wolfing it down. Amélie laughed. I stopped chewing my food, wondering what was funny. "Why arfff you lauffwhingff?" I asked, mouth full.

"You eat like an hungry lion or something… Never seen that before, haha!" Now she burst out laughing, and her laugh was the most delightful sound I've ever heard. So I joined in.

After finishing my food, I looked out the window of the restaurant to see Lucio and Hana, face literally glued to the glass, grinning like dorks. My expression went from neutral to shock. The tall girl asked me if I was alright, I answered yes. I took my phone out and messaged Hana.

8:36 [You]: WTF ARE U GUYS DOING HERE?

8:36 [Hana]: Seems like you're enjoying yourself with your crush :)

8:36 [Hana]: why didn't u tell us you were going out with her?!

8:37 [You]: sorry, everything happened so fast! weeeell… where do i begin?

8:37 [Hana]: spill the tea!

I could sense frog boy and gamer girl's grins from where they were looking at me.

8:38 [You]: okay so some guy was hitting on amelie in a violent way, so i got him away from her and we fought (more like exchanged two punches). i spoke in a violent british tongue,he got scared and chickened out.

Hana and Lucio both started cheering and applauding from behind the window. I grinned at them and Amélie didn't know what was going on, too busy drinking her water.

8:38 [Hana]: You go girl, totally sounds like you! :D Now, tell us how did u get here with your crush?

8:39 [You]: she took me to her dorm room to patch me up, and to thank me for defending her, she took me to a restaurant! White Knight Action™. jk i'm not like that.

The dorks both shouted "SCOOORE!" so loud, everyone in the restaurant heard them. I waved them goodbye, they did the same to me, and then walked away. I texted one last message.

8:40 [You]: btw, i'll get back to u tomorrow. let's all go to the coffee/tea salon tomorrow!

8:40 [Hana]: understood, friend! and no excuses this time. it's a promise!

I finally stored my phone back into my pocket, and turned my attention back to Amélie.

"I saw and heard everything." She said. I was kinda embarrassed. "Sorry, I forgot to warn you that these two kids are imprevisible." We laughed it off anyway. We stopped dead in our tracks because we heard the chief yell from the kitchen.

"What do you mean you ordered this pan from another company than IKEA?! You're fired! I thought you all pledged allegiance to swedish power, but seems like I was wrong!"

We were both containing our laughs now, tears surfacing up our eyes. I tried paying for us both but Amélie slapped my hand and put her credit card instead.

"Remember that I'm the one who took us to this restaurant, not you. Now, shall we head out to my room, chérie?" I was dead tired, so I didn't decline the offer. "Totally, love." She took me by the arm, and I winced because of the slap she gave but didn't say anything.

Later, we arrived at her dorm room. I sat down on her couch. We talked again, she showed me her stunning artworks and then we watched a bit of TV. I couldn't stay awake anymore so I put my head in her lap. I fell asleep almost instantly. "Trop mignonne." _Amélie said, and couldn't help but smile fondly at Lena's sleepy face. She fell into a soft slumber afterwards too._

Translation:

"Trop mignonne." = So cute.


	4. French Kiss

It's all dark… Where am I? Oh yeah, my eyes are just… closed. I opened them, and then looked around, because I couldn't remember where I crashed. I didn't even have any alcohol last night, right? The thing I fell asleep on is… a sofa. And there's something - well someone sleeping on me. Who could that be? I turn my head left to see Amélie's contorted face, still asleep, with a little bit of drool dripping from the corner of her mouth. And you know what people say: you know you fell deep for someone when you saw how they look like in their sleep and you still love them. After debating whether or not I should try and get off the couch in fear of waking up the sleeping beauty, I tried wiggling out one of my legs, trapped in hers and didn't succeed because she was literally straddling them with great strength. I didn't know what to do but then I remembered it was tuesday and that nobody had class today. Odd, right? That's how the university works, though. I decided to lay down and contemplate the ceiling, waiting for the young woman beside me to wake up. I waited 10 minutes before hearing a groan, then bones popping because of her arms stretching out, followed by a loud yawn.

"Hey." I said, my voice kinda groggy. She jumped out of the couch, surprised.

"Oh, I forgot we slept together." she said, after remembering that I had crashed into her dorm room for the night. I snorted because she obviously didn't know that 'slept together' had a different meaning to us native english speakers.

"Slept well?" I asked, then Amélie took a look at her arm, a satisfied smirk on her face.

-"Since my arm looks like Google Map, oui.", she answers. "Uuh… Are you angr- geez, hungry? I got a pack of orange juice in my fridge and some croissants on the little kitchen counter for breakfast."

-"I'm more of a tea person but I'm not gonna complain. Thanks love!" I stood from the sofa, moving over the mini kitchen, took a glass from one of the cupboards and grabbed the orange juice box from the fridge.

After pouring myself a glass, I stared at the art stuff that was left all around the place. Brushes, a cutting board, an entire mallet filled with cutters, three paint tubes (primary colors of course), two stacks of sketchbooks, different kinds of paper and finally a small canvas that wasn't used yet. I hope Amé doesn't cut something more than paper with all these cutters… Speaking of her, she was sat in front of me, munching on a croissant, doodling in a sketchbooks.

"What are you drawing?" I ask curiously. I've always loved art but the only thing I can sketch correctly are planes and animals.

-"It's an art subject. The teacher told us to sketch everything we see each day, or places we've never gone to before."

That means she must have drawn me and the restaurant yesterday. My curiosity grew more.

"Can you show me? I mean, if that doesn't disturb your work."

She gave me the small sketchbook and I flipped the pages around, stopping each time something got my attention. There were multiple sketches of buildings, and even the teachers. I recognized Mr. Morrison, and he looked like he was having a fight with the spanish teacher Reyes. Must've been from yesterday. I flipped the next page, and she had also sketched people around campus such as my friends Lucio, Hana and Jamie hanging out. I flipped another and there I was! I laughed, because she drew me while I was munching salad like a turtle, looking out the restaurant window.

"I can't believe you sketched me like that!" I said, giggling.

-"Couldn't miss that opportunity." Amélie answered, smiling.

My phone buzzed. A text from Lucio.

9:13 AM [Lucio]: hey sonic! we're at the deez nuts salon (lol) with hana and jamie. come join us? u can bring lacrocs if u want

9:13 AM [You]: alright buddy. here in 5. cya gals (ps it's lacroix and crocs are life fight me on it)

I gulped down my drink, and stood from the chair.

"I've got a meet-up with my friends at the Deez Nuts salon. You can come join us if you want!" I hoped she would accept my request but unfortunately no.

-"Désolée, but I've got a huge art subject to complete for tomorrow. Maybe another time?" She answered, a sorry look on her face.

-"Don't worry love, it's alright! Call me if you need help though."

I was about to leave when Amélie's hand tapped my shoulder. I faced her, a questioning look on my face. She kissed me on both cheeks then waved goodbye, which I did too. Not the kiss part. I closed the door slowly then inhaled three times, exhaled three times. I crossed my fingers, guiding them from my head to the middle of my chest, then from my chest to my left shoulder and finally to my right shoulder.

"To the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit. Amen." I finished my little prayer with the Katniss sign, because I volunteer to be Amélie's girlfriend.

After a little walk across the campus, I finally arrived at the Deez Nuts salon. I entered the place, and a scent of cinnamon and pumpkin spice hit me in the nostrils. Autumn greetings.

I spotted my three friends, and hugged them.

"I can't wait to hear what you've been up to with your french girlfriend!" exclaimed Hana.

-"Too soon, too soon. Nothing has even been confirmed yet!" I said, a small blush on my face.

-"Even after the V incident?!" added Lucio. He wasn't wrong. There had to be a reason why Amélie did that. Did she possibly have a crush on me? No way. She's pretty, talented and smart and her accent is so… nice. And not straight.

"Oi oi mates, what're y'all talking 'bout? V incident?" questioned Jamie.

-"Nothing to worry about, Jam! It's all aight." I told him. "I just have a little- yeah no. A huge crush on the french art student."

-"Oh that's what all the fuss is about!" he said, smirking. "We'll talk about it when we quench our thirst. Four bubble teas for us, Mei!"

The bobba tea was a tradition for us all. We ordered it each time we went here.

"Got it! Four bubble teas for table 6!" shouted the waitress to the bartender, which was her wife Zarya. Mei is a very tiny and cute looking chinese woman but she could kill a man if she wanted to. She's the opposite of her wife, a very tall and pink-haired butch woman who's strong as heck but secretly hugs bears like a child. She's also russian and is the literal embodiment of Mother Russia. They're the cutest couple around! They both came from regions where it snows everyday so they're like a couple of polar bears to us.

Once the drinks were placed onto our table, we began the important discussion.

"So, Lena. Spill the tea." the three friends said in unison.

-"Alright guys. Hold tight onto your seats. Amélie Lacroix paid me dinner yesterday because I saved her from an annoying fuckboy. And I slept over at her dorm room."

-"You slept over at her dorm room." said Hana and Lucio. Jamie stopped slurping his bubble tea after he heard what was being told, and stared at me, eyes bigger than a tennis ball.

"Chill buddies, nothing happened. Oh wait. Something did happen. She kissed me goodbye - on both cheeks, that's all!"

They all gasped.

"Okay, french girl definitely has a crush on you." said Hana, and winked at me.

-" No dude, this is a french kiss! That's the way you say goodbye to people in France." I tried justifying, unsuccessfully.

-"Yeah sure, she perfectly knows you're british and british people don't say goodbye like that! I bet that was a subtle move!" answered Jamie. "Anyways, Lucio, I've never tried your bubble tea. Mind if I get a taste?" DJ Frog handed his drink over, smiling. The blonde boy slurped for a few seconds and gave it back.

"Damn, pumpkin spice bobba is really good! I should get one next time." Hana and I knew that was an excuse to get an indirect kiss from Lucio. Jamie confessed to us not long ago and told us he fell in love with him. Like, love at first sight. Hana leaned over and whispered "That was not subtle at all." we both giggled and the two boys gave us questioning looks, which we ignored.

"Guys, would you look at the booth over there." exclaimed Lucio, voice low not to attract attention. He pointed to said booth and guess who was there? The famous couple of teachers - Morrison and Reyes. Kinda eyefucking each other. The spanish teacher was wearing the smug face he gave each time he had a small argument with the math teacher.

They were probably arguing about who should get the remote TV control tonight. Mr Morrison was about to make a comment when his husband silenced him by shoving a piece of cake into his mouth, careful not to choke him. I mean he probably does in bed but that's none of our business.

My friends returned their attention to me, with some serious looks on their face.

"Alright, Lena. We're gonna help you get with the gay art student." spoke Jamie.

-"Step one: Slide in her DMs." added Hana.

-"Wait up guys, that's not how-" my phone ringed, One Bad Night by Hayley Kiyoko playing. I looked at the screen, and it read 'Amélie'. Guess she needs my help. I picked up.

"What's up love?" I questionned.

-"Lena, chérie, I need your help. I feel weird and I don't think I'll be able to go on like this." she said, her voice broken. She's sick.

-"Okay love, stay where you are, cavalry's here! See you in five."

I hung up, and ran to the exit door, tipping the bartender and the waitress on the way.

"Hey, where are you going?!" they all asked.

-"Sorry loves, but Amélie needs me!"

I exited the Deez Nuts building and stormed to the campus. I climbed the stairs, a little exhausted but I managed to make it to the dormitory door. I opened it, ran three meters to Amélie's dorm entry and unlocked her door, to find her having a hard time finishing her art page.

"Cavalry has arrived! Now let me help you on the couch." I swung her left arm on my shoulders and helped her on the small sofa. I went out of Amélie's dorm room to fetch my Pokémon bed sheet and covered her with it.

"Do you need painkillers?" I asked her.

-"They're in the kitchen cupboard."

I poured her a glass of water and put the painkillers aside, then brought them to her mouth.

"Drink up, buttercup!" I said, trying to make her feel better.

-"I hate the Powerpuff Girls." she groaned, then swallowed the pills. That was not the reference I was making, though.

"That was a Life is Strange reference. Ever played it?"

-"I've only tried the demo. It was good but I couldn't afford the entire game itself." I gasped.

"Amélie, you'll have to get your ass over my room tomorrow. This game will totally chill you out."

-"Art homework does that to you, chérie. But gladly." she answered.

She took my shirt sleeve between her hands and pulled me closer to her.

"Can we stay like this? I'm still kind of cold…" the purple haired girl asked, embarrassed.

-"Haha, alright love, if that floats your boat."

We stayed like this for half an hour and my heartbeat was getting faster. I wanted to tell her that I loved her. I needed to, it was being too much of a burden and I had to get it out of my chest. I took a breath, counted. One, two, three.

"Amélie, love, I need to tell you something…" I said, breaking the silence.

-"Mhhh what is it?"

-"Promise me you won't get angry."

-"Shoot."

Okay, tell her now, Lena.

"I'm in love with you."

Amélie's eyes widened for a moment, then she closed them.

-"Love… love love? Like real love?"

I was internally facepalming but I was also glad she didnt punch me yet.

-"Of course! What else would it be?!"

-"Such a sweet, foolish girl." The tall girl said. She took my head between her hands and crushed her lips against mine. Amélie was sick but I didn't care, and kissed back.

"Je t'ai toujours aimée, moi aussi."

 **Translation:**

 **"Je t'ai toujours aimée, moi aussi." = I've always loved you too.**


End file.
